dwfrobloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Dallas Wrestling Federation Wiki
Dallas Wrestling Federation The Dallas Wrestling Federation, commonly abbreviated as DWF, is a ROBLOX Wrestling Federation with over 2000 members in it's ROBLOX group page. The Dallas Wrestling Federation has multiple platforms used to communicate with its wrestlers and audiences such as Discord, YouTube, and ROBLOX itself. DWF was founded on December 24th, 2015 but was established on January 1st, 2016 by founder LordDallas and co-founder Hawxin. It is presently owned by Hawxin and is a known affiliate of the ROBLOX Wrestling Alliance. Foundation DWF was founded in December 24th, 2015 as a result of founders Hawxin and LordDallas meeting at WWE 2K15 by Tylerflynn, a very early progenitor to the foundation of competitive ROBLOX Wrestling and stadium building. In a shoot interview, owner Hawxin stated. "DWF was founded on December 24, 2015. I was by myself playing WWE 2K15 by Tylerflynn (Which was odd because the only time i'd ever play that game was with my friend finn5777x). Dallas joined the game and invited me to join DWF. I accepted his request and joined DWF. I was disappointed with what I saw because I was expecting DWF to be a big and professional fed but instead the arena was full of free models and morphs from svr 2011, but I went with it anyway and debuted in the fed. Fast forward about a week later Dallas tells me and my friend Finn5777x that he's in need of some GMs for DWF. I tell him that Finn and I are up for the job and he hires me to run smackdown and Finn is hired to run Battleground. The first ever DWF show ran by me was on January 1st, 2016. I wasted over 3 days of my life attempting to make smackdown the greatest show that ro wrestling has ever seen. When the hour hand of the clock hit 6:00 it was time to host.....no one showed up. I never been so disappointed in my entire LIFE. So then my next show I thought that no one is gonna show up if I just sit there. So I went recruiting and invited Ang Moxley, Venom Crowe, Zach Ashes, Gumio, Awesomeparker, 101Statum, to join DWF. From this point on DWF would skyrocket." Old Gen Era (January 2016 - May 2016) The Old Gen Era was the initial developing phase of the Dallas Wrestling Federation. It was a time of experimentation and low production shows, at the time DWF was less so a competitive scene and more-so a group played among friends. This era would see the emergence of DWF's Originals the likes of Ang Moxley, Zach Ashes, and Venom Crowe. Hawxin stated about the Old Gen, "This was the first era in the fed. A group of friends just ro wrestling for fun. Not caring about the attendance of the show or the drama surrounding them. Personally this was my favorite era in DWF" Summer Gen (June 2016 - August 2016) The Summer Gen era was a brief period spanning from June to August in the year 2016, DWF had developed into a promising indy fed with more acts which saw the likes of Jordan Stone and Eli Storm emerge in the federation. This period of DWF is met with negative stigma among fans for the tumultuous and drama surrounding it. The sole cause was identified as the inability of the founders to host for that period, leaving the hands of DWF in Zach Ashes, Lucas, and Tyson Brown In regards to this era, Hawxin began to refer to himself in the third person, citing "DWF was doing just fine up until June 2016 when tragedy struck. Dallas broke his arm and had to stop hosting from DWF and Hawxin had to leave for the summer. Dallas put Zach Ashes, Lucas, and Tyson Browne in charge. There wasn't a single day where you would wake up without seeing any drama. DWF was at its lowest during this point of time." Rise of DWF (September 9th, 2016 - September 3rd, 2017) Following the slowly developing and conflict driven Summer Gen would see the emergence of DWF as a more prominent federation. This was marked by Hawxin's return to hosting much to the audiences pleasure and the beginning of the federations mainstream prominence. It was also at this time that DWF was inducted into the RWA during the rising fed era on May 2nd, 2017 Voltage. The first PPV was on July 8th, 2017. (additional stuff) DWF made a great first impression on the ro wrestling community OMG Balor was 1hp away from winning DWF the RWA Championship at BATB July 8th. This era would see the emergence of some of DWF's pioneering talent such as OMG Balor, Scottie Crippin', and Mike MLM. Hawxin stated in regards to this sudden boom within the federation, "This era began on September 9th when Hawxin returned and saved DWF from its misery. From that point on DWF just grew so fast, so much so that DWF was given the nickname "King of the indies". Attendance was higher than it ever was. Group member count was rising at a rate you never seen in a ro wrestling fed before. It caught the attention of Kidzrock4 and K_endy and DWF was inducted into the RWA on May 2nd, 2017. It ended on September 3rd, 2017 when tragedy struck...again" Brandsplit Era/Bittersweet Era (September 3rd, 2017 - December 31st, 2017) The Brandsplit Era was the first and only time that DWF experimented with two separate brands. This was a decision made by LordDallas which culminated in the stoppage of momentum that was brought by the Rising Era prior. Attendance rates were mediocre and it took the federation time to recover what it had lost. Despite the setbacks DWF still remained in prominence with wildly successful PPVs. In regards to the time period Hawxin stated, "Dallas had returned to DWF and created a brandsplit. The brandsplit killed off all the momentum DWF had gained from the rising fed era. Attendance rates DROPPED drastically and member count went up very very VERY slowly. This era is considered bitter sweet because considering the circumstances that DWF was in, DWF still managed to have THREE of the best PPVs in this era. It didn't matter how bad the situation that DWF was in, we still worked with what we had and made the most of it." Redemption Era (January 1st, 2017 - July 28th, 2018) The Redemption Era is a period of rising stability and statistical success for the federation. It was during this time period that DWF entered the ROBLOX Wrestling Mainstream. Moreover the Redemption Era marks the period in which LordDallas ceased to host for DWF and transferred ownership over to Hawxin, helping to pave way for DWF's prominence later on. Hawxin remarked on the matter, "It was the night after the 2 year DWF anniversary on January 15th, 2018. Dallas was terminated from ROBLOX due to unfiltered mics in the PXT arena. Hawxin took the advantage and took ownership of the group. Dallas was given his own personal rank (Founder of DWF)" Hawxin stated on the success of the period, "The brandsplit had ended and DWF was statistically at its prime. 50/50 every show regardless of what time or day it was. At this point DWF was considered one of the biggest feds in ro wrestling. Everything was decent up until...the dark days era" Dark Age/Clown Era (August 1st, 2018 - July 20th, 2019) The Dark Age is a period in DWF marked as a majorly horrible setback in the federations history. The period was famously dubbed "The Clown Era" by DWF Hall of Famer Scottie Crippin'. Citing that hilariously bad promos and unbearably horrible booking decisions were the primary benefactors to leading DWF into the condition it wound itself in. The period was also marked by a brief absence from owner Hawxin and CEO MainOperatingBase filling in for him. The most famous event of this period was the 2019 Royal Rumble which saw horrible refereeing decisions, inconsistent attendance from scheduled fighters, and the use of undeserving replacements to fill in vacant spots on the slot card. This period saw it's end with the startling success of DWFMania 12. In regards to the Dark Age/Clown Era Hawxin stated, "It was a very very bad situation for DWF. It was like climbing a mountain and almost getting to the top. Then falling all the way down to the very bottom, and no matter how hard you tried to get back up you couldn't. Attendance rates DRASTICALLY dropped out of no where and the member count paused at 1800. This era is called dark days because DWF was at its lowest point since the summer era, and the only word that was able to describe the feeling of DWF was....darkness." * Category:Browse